Identity Crisis
by constant.drift
Summary: Emma has a unique little problem. **Silly little fic I couldn't get out of my head. Will be short and maybe slightly angsty, but hopefully fun and loving as well. Strong M rating for sexytimes. And make no mistake, this is pure femslash. Swan Queen pairing, some Red Swan. *COMPLETE* Now with 100% more soap!
1. Chapter 1

Regina noticed it first. Before anybody, even Emma. And the brunette reacted immediately, grabbing Emma by the arm and putting herself between the sheriff and the reporters. Until this moment, it had just been a run-of-the-mill press conference about the upcoming reconstruction to the town square. Emma was taken aback by the sudden assault and tried wiggling out of Regina's grasp, but the mayor held her firmly in place. Emma struggled, super pissed. But before she knew it, she was shoved into the back of the mayor's Mercedes and being told to relax, that Regina thought they could fix it.

"What. The. Fuck. Is going on here, Regina? Let me out!" Emma rubbed her wrist, raw from being held so tightly. She banged on the car door, but Regina ignored her. Emma glared at the other woman via the rearview mirror and it was during that shared moment that she felt it. Stir.

She looked down at her pants, taking in the odd shape she saw pushing against her fly. Things were not computing. Her brain was screaming but the only thought that slipped her lips was, "Well, you don't see that every day."

Regina heard her and knew the blonde had realized the dilemma. "Has this happened to you before?" she asked, surely knowing by the mortified expression on the sheriff's face what the answer would be.

Emma tried to form words. "I-uh, well, I'm not sure, uh, Regina?" It had moved again, ever so slightly, but Emma had _felt_ it. She shrieked despite herself. Regina swallowed.

"Try to stay calm. I've heard of this happening... in a prophecy. And even in The Enchanted Forest, nobody pays attention to those. But I never thought you were truly the Savior, not even after you broke the curse, but... Well, that" she indicated Emma's crotch with a look in the rear view and a quick flick of her chin. "Well, that just changes everything."

They pulled up to the mansion, but before Emma made to get out of the car, Regina's arm stopped her. "Wait." The brunette rushed around to the the trunk and came back to Emma with a thick wool blanket. "Wrap this around yourself. Then stay close to me."

Emma did as she was told. It didn't look like any reporters had followed them, believing the mayor when she'd said Emma was ill, and leaving it at that. But it never hurt to be safe. Regina took her under her arm and led her in through the front door of her house.

Once there, Regina sat Emma on the couch and looked at her. Emma was ready to start screaming. "What the hell is THIS, Regina? A sick joke of some kind?" Regina looked up at her, startled. "No, of course not! This is magic beyond anything I've ever been capable of. This is creation, the physical body, as it was meant to be. There is nothing magical about it. It's biology. But it is extremely rare. As in, it's only ever occurred in legend. It must be part of being a product of True Love."

Emma looked at her like she had seven heads. "Get. It. Off."

Regina sighed. "It doesn't work that way. This is a part of you." The mayor thought of something and patted Emma's leg and left the room, "I'll be right back."

Emma stifled her groan. Her crotch had shifted again at Regina's hand on her thigh. The pressure against her pants was growing uncomfortable, and more obvious. She scrunched up the blanket more over her lap. None of this made sense. None of the crazy ass fairytales in Henry's book had ever even _alluded_ to the idea of someone who randomly switched genders. This was insane. _What. The. Fuck._ Suddenly she had to pee, though. And badly. She hadn't recognized the need sneak up on her while her mind was buried in other thoughts. She hurried to the small bathroom off the main room of Regina's house, hearing the other woman rustling around in her study. She entered the room and closed the door quickly behind her. She had to pee and then she needed a minute to collect herself. She fumbled with her belt and then her zipper (it was being pushed on pretty hard at this point), before lowering her panties over her semi-erect cock. And looking down in amazement, she realized that was a ridiculously adept assessment of the flesh she now held in her hand. It was HER. COCK. She could feel it from the inside, the tissue and muscle, how it was bonded with her body. How the HELL did this make sense? She cringed, now needing to relieve herself quite badly. But there was a small problem. She'd sat down, out of habit, and there was no way to get the thickening member between her fingers to bend back into the toilet. She would have to stand.

"FUCK!" she yelled to no one and everyone at the same time. Her frustration was reaching new heights. Soon she couldn't be certain she wouldn't lose it entirely. Slowly she stood, the weight and shapes between her legs unfamiliar, shuffled around to face the toilet, and lifted the seat. This was going to be interesting. She leaned forward a bit, hoping that would make the trajectory less fallible. She aimed and let her bladder go. The urine streamed through, feeling very similar to when she'd been a girl... _down there_. But when it reached the tip, it felt different -almost distant from her - and the thickening organ jerked ever so slightly. A very unusual sensation for someone who's never experienced it. She actually applauded herself as her bladder finally signaled it was empty because she had only made a few splatters on the rim. But ok, so now what? Emma took a small piece of toilet paper and wiped the tip, gnashing her teeth together at how damn good that felt, and noticed her balls swell a little, her member growing firmer. _Well isn't that the fucking cream on the pie?_ she thought. Luckily, the woman who normally hated her was being exceptionally kind to her today. There was a polite knock in the door.

"Emma?"

"Yes?" the blonde replied nervously.

"Um, so I have some old jeans of Sheriff Graham's you might find more comfortable. Well, you know, for the time being until... We can figure this out. Oh and here's some men's briefs I had bought for my cousin. They are new from the package but haven't been washed. Sorry."

Emma felt relieved and opened the door just enough to pull the clothing through. Regina couldn't help herself though as she snuck a little peek. She also couldn't help that she liked what she saw. She smirked and moved away from the door, offering Emma some privacy.

Emma was eminently thankful for her clothing alternatives. What she couldn't figure out though was how to get this little monster between her legs from growing every time Regina even spoke to her. She pulled up the men's briefs and situated herself inside them, although it was somewhat tight. Then pulled up the men's jeans over them. They were large on her in every place but the crotch. She pulled her tank top out of her jeans and stood looking at the mirror. She saw herself as she always had. Long blonde locks cradling her face, breasts tight and full, curves in all the right places... Every bit the woman she was... But for one minor (though growing larger by the minute) detail. Her new dick.

She stepped out of the bathroom, hands in her pockets, appearing so positively self assured despite her current predicament that Regina caught her breath. There had always been something between Emma and herself. But it had been heightened ten-thousand fold by this new development. This was a game changer, and not just for the reasons one might think.

First of all, this proved Emma's true calling. She was the Savior after all, as much as Regina hadn't wanted to admit it. Secondly, this meant Emma was ready to mate - and, most importantly, had already found her True Love to mate with. And lastly, there was only one way to get Emma back to her normal body. And that _did_ have to be done like one might think.

She crossed the room and took Emma's hand in hers. She noted the other woman had looked strong and confident, but upon their fingers touching realized the other woman's nervousness. She squeezed Emma's hand gently, and placed a hand on her face, pushing herself up against the blonde's body. "We will figure this out. I promise." And with that, she led the sheriff back to the couch.

On the coffee table now lay an old dusty book, looking to be even older than Henry's book. Regina sat next to her, their shoulders pushed together, as she began to explain the book. It was the Book of Legend and Prophecy and in it, all the major events involving people from their world, Fairytale Land, were recorded, even before they happened. Regina skipped to somewhere in the middle. There was flowery old handwriting describing a child who would be born, a Savior of her time, who would be made of True Love and therefore was the true embodiment of True Love. She would save everyone. But there was a small part of the premonition that everyone had always skipped over, not really understanding it. Regina explained that the book stated that The Savior would be of the sun and the moon, of stamen and stem. And that True Love would continue creation, knowing her own mate on sight.

Scholars from The Enchanted Forest had explained these claims as mythological, as explanations for things people of the time might not have been able to understand at the time they were written. But looking at Emma now, Regina knew the prophecy was true. Emma was literally man and woman. At least for _her_, for Regina. And that might be the part that screwed Regina up so much about the whole thing.

"Emma."

Regina took the blonde's hand in hers and forced the other woman's face away from the book before them.

"Emma, I'm not scared." Regina comforted the woman sitting next to her. The princess.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes with an intensity she hadn't felt before. Regina was her True Love? And what was she - what were _they_ - supposed to do with that information exactly? But she felt herself acting before she could think it through more clearly. She swiveled onto the couch completely and pushed Regina back against the cushions, straddling her thighs. Her dick swelled beyond belief as their lips met in the most passionate, lip-tingling kiss she'd ever known. Still her dick grew. It was hurting now. She pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Regina, her hands on either side of the brunette's face, and shut her eyes, grimacing with the pressure in her lower abdomen. Regina mewled in sympathy, her fingers under the hem of Emma's shirt, tracing small designs all over her back.

Regina spoke softly. "Remember when I said there was only one way out of this predicament? Well, we're going to start with baby steps and afterwards, we're going to have a talk."

Emma heard the words flow out of Regina's mouth but had stopped being able to understand them. The mayor had moved her hand in between their bodies and was cupping Emma's growing mound. She unbuckled the sheriff's belt. They kissed again. Tongues played over lips and along teeth, the two of them becoming lost in each other as Regina unzipped Emma and pushed her jeans and underwear down passed her ass. Emma had no idea where this was headed - how far Regina was willing to go for her - but she was trying to be patient. Her member strained against her lower belly, and when Regina began running her fingers across the shaft, Emma thought she'd died and gone to heaven. She shut her eyes at the intensity. When she opened them, Regina's adorable little smirk greeted her. "Trust me," she said, now gripping Emma's cock fully. And Emma did.

The first little pull towards Regina's chest and a small spurt of hot come landed on the brunette's belly. Emma cringed, embarrassed. But Regina just smiled at her, took her free hand, wiped Emma's come onto her fingers and slid them into her mouth. She moaned in delight and Emma, ridiculously turned on, began bucking her hips against Regina's hand. Soon she felt Regina's grip changing. It was growing more fervent and strong and Emma's eyes rolled into the back of her head, just as Regina placed her mouth on the top of her cock, swallowing Emma's essence as it pulsed into her. Regina's eyes too rolled to the back of her head, the taste of this woman deliciously overpowering for her. Slowly, gently, lovingly, she let Emma's member go. Emma shivered at the loss of contact. She took a deep breath and then bent down to kiss her lover. Their tongues mingled. And without thinking much of it, Emma felt herself drawn to rubbing her hot core against Regina's thigh, feeling the other woman rubbing her own wetness along Emma's thigh in much the same manner. Emma slid her hands between Regina's legs and slid the woman's panties out from under her skirt and over her tantalizingly long legs. They kissed and sucked and nibbled as they worked their bodies in rhythm. More clothes were removed until they both lay in various stages of undress. Emma sucked Regina's breasts in turn, fondling them, paying special attention to her rosy nipples. Regina arched her back in delight, Emma's fingers finding their way inside her, the sheriff's palm on her clit. And with the blonde's own wetness still rubbing on her thigh, Regina's orgasm hit her with an intensity she had never known before. She gripped Emma to her with all her might, whimpering, kissing the blonde's neck, sucking on her pulse point, licking her little earlobe... Just riding her orgasm down. Emma kept working inside the brunette and Regina felt herself as well as the woman above her reaching a second climax, their bodies pressed together so tightly, and Emma bit Regina's shoulder as they came together, while Regina's nails dug a trail up Emma's back. It was only then that Emma realized the giant monstrosity between her legs was gone. She panicked, but Regina smiled softly and caught her face in her hands. "Shh. It's ok. It's not permanent. It was gone as soon as you came the first time."

Emma looked at her quizzically, both of them still trying to catch their breath. "From what I've read in lore about this condition, your body will simply become whatever it needs to in order to procreate with your True Love. True Love must survive. Therefore, it is meant for one purpose. And when used up, it will be gone until we- I mean until _it_ is needed again."

Regina swallowed hard. She didn't know how or why it had happened but she suddenly was overflowing with love for the woman in top of her. And she'd couldn't wait to carry their children. _Wait - what? _Regina was beginning to doubt her own sanity. Still, she managed to hold it together. She had never felt passion like she had in this woman's arms and she firmly believed there was more to this than any single decision she might try to make. This was bigger than her. Or Emma.

"Why now? Why is this happening to us now? I've been attracted to you forever!" Emma blushed at the truth in her words, but she wanted answers. She lay in the brunette's arms, loving the smell of her, rubbing her fingers over the small space between Regina's breasts, completely sated and vaguely wondering what had just happened.

"I think it happened after Gold brought magic here. It triggered your magic as you saw, and it triggered your...unique desire to find your True Love and mate. Now, combined with your feelings for me, it's apparently a recipe for a massive hard on." She chuckled softly, attempting to bring some levity to the seriousness of the situation.

"How often can I expect this to happen?"

"I think its safe to infer it resets with the sun and moon. So I'm guessing each day? And I'm also guessing that it will continue until we- well, until a live birth, an heir to True Love, is born."

Emma swallowed this information quietly and sat up against the couch. Regina moved up next to her.

"I told you I wasn't afraid. But I want you to be ready. This is so much so fast. That's why I didn't bring you inside me tonight. I can't make a baby, not even with True Love herself, unless we make this child _together_, in mutual desire to create a person, embodying our own True Love. You'll tell me when you know. Until then, I'll help you the best I can as your, uh, _need_ arises. I have a feeling the _problem_ won't exist if I'm not around, though. Something about True Love and pheromones. If I'm ovulating it will be worse. So you could always just stay away from me, of course." Emma could see the fear in Regina's eyes.

The blonde just looked at her crotch again making sure she was seeing this correctly. She was flat near her pelvis. Her part-time penis truly was gone. For now. Her brain was slowly collapsing in on itself. All this and now Regina's Happy Ending was up to _her_? FUUUUUCK.

* * *

****A/N - Please review and let me know what you think. Do you want to see this continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N #1: Slight changes were made to Ch 1, as well. So if you're starting from Ch 2, please take a moment and re-read that one before starting this one.**

**Also, I'd like to deliver a very special shout out to my homeslice, I Heart Mean Girls (add dots between those words - seriously FF.N?), for her unending support and allowing me to plot bunny her to death on a regular basis. Without her, dear readers, my fics would simply not exist. Please take a moment to check out her amazing stories, too, if you haven't already. She is incredibly talented! And probably blushing right now, but girl what can I say - you da bomb! :D**

******Ok that's it for my endless jawin'. Thanks for stopping by! And enjoy!**

* * *

Emma took one more look at the woman next to her before she grabbed her and Graham's clothes and bolted from the couch. She fumbled pulling her own clothing back on, almost falling flat in her face before abandoning the idea of panties altogether and just slid into her jeans, hooking her bra quickly. She was panicked, angry, and truthfully, frightened, though she'd never admit that last bit to the woman before her. She pulled her tank top back over her head. Mostly, she was just pissed.

Regina just watched and didn't speak, feeling the situation had quickly progressed beyond her control.

"This is bullshit, Regina! _You_ are bullshit!" she said, eyes flaring, jaw clenched, not daring another glance at the other woman. No way did she believe this crap. Obviously someone was playing a trick on her. Possibly Regina herself. That was it, the final straw.

As she made her way out the door, she heard a small voice say, "I'll be here." It infuriated her. She slammed the door behind her as hard as she could. She vaguely heard the other woman sobbing in the background, her brain not truly accepting it. Still she paused briefly on the front porch, hand on the doorknob, wondering what on earth could make that crazy woman cry. Then she shook it off. _This is BULLSHIT!_ her mind screamed again. She shoved her jacket on and began walking back to the square to pick up her car.

She'd already decided she would tell no one about Regina's latest stunt. However, she also couldn't figure out why the brunette continued to find so much pleasure in torturing her. After all, Emma herself had been the one to step in between Madam Mayor and the town that wanted to LYNCH her for fuck sake! The blonde was seething. And she wasn't about to buy anything that crazy psycho bitch in that white mansion was selling. _This may well be the most vile thing you've ever done, Regina. Need you? NEED YOU? NEVER. GONNA. HAPPEN._

* * *

It was about two days later, the first time Emma needed Regina again. Well, not needed, all right? Just found herself in a desperate situation - one she hadn't told anyone else about. Mostly because she'd thought it had been a trick the first time, a one-time thing.

Emma had successfully avoided the mayor for all of 48-hours. Even getting up early (no small feat for Emma Swan) and grabbing her coffee from Granny's before Regina normally did. But then suddenly there was the little matter of the weekly Town Hall meeting. Emma considered ditching it, but then thought better of it. It wasn't just Regina in this town, and she needed to be there to represent everybody else - even if she usually ended up on the verge of catatonia before these stupid meetings were over. She was Sheriff. She had more than herself to look out for now.

As she grabbed her car keys off her desk and snagged her jacket off the coat tree, that last thought hit her. She stopped dead. She'd not let herself think about the things Regina had said, until now. But... another child? Her? Had no one seen how she'd fucked up the first one, for christsake? And then the possibility of being in charge of someone else's Happy Ever After? How could anyone even imagine a broken person like her, someone who couldn't even keep her first baby because she was in jail, for christsake! could be truly responsible for anybody else? Who in their right mind would think SHE could could be anyone's true Savior? Anyone's True Love? She couldn't commit to a chia pet, let alone a human being. It was all a mistake. Or a trick. It had to be.

Although in all truth, the memory of that gorgeous brunette and her delicate fingers pulling on her thick shaft, her nails gently scraping along the length of Emma's agonizingly stiff member, the brunette's lips swallowing her up like a lollipop, and then Emma exploding, filling the other woman's mouth with her hot come - had all been on constant repeat in her brain since it had happened. In every one of her senses. Making love to that woman had literally been the single most erotic experience she'd ever had in her entire life. Her whole body tingled at the memory, wetness gathering between her legs. Wait what - _making love_? _Seriously? Pull it together, Swan. __You can never let that woman trick you like that again__._

She made her way out the door of the Sheriff's department, and crossed to her car, greeting a few passersby as she did so. It was a gorgeous day, and she was determined not to let the crap Regina had pulled drag her down. It was all based on one delusional woman's point of view, anyways, she reminded herself - it had no real substance. Maybe Regina was truly so wrapped up in the thought that Emma really could save everyone that she had included herself on that list. It was kind of sad really.

Emma fired up the little Bug, shivering a bit in the cold, pulling her gloves over her hands before grabbing the wheel. She decided winters in Maine sucked before pulling out onto the street.

* * *

Emma pulled open the oversized heavy door to the large community hall and made her way into the room, determined not to let Regina affect her - in _any_ way.

As she made her way up the aisle to a fold out chair all her own, the mayor met her eyes briefly. There was sadness in those brown eyes and if Emma wasn't mistaken, which she often wasn't when it came to sizing up people and their emotions, she saw worry and compassion and... something else less distinct... affection maybe? Caring? Emma looked away quickly, denying that the brunette could feel anything for anyone other than herself and not wanting to get sucked into whatever fresh hell the mayor might have had planned for her.

Emma swung back round to the coffee table and grabbed an oatmeal raisin cookie before shaking hands with a few more townsfolk. Soon, however, the meeting was called to order and they all began taking their chairs. Luckily, Ruby had shown up, too, and they'd managed to find chairs sitting together. Emma was thankful for her best friend's presence. Ruby was sweet and down to earth, everything Regina wasn't. It was a well-needed contrast.

The meeting started fine. But as the third nomination for a new fire hydrant near the hardware store was being announced, Emma was struggling to stay awake. _What hardware store doesn't need a fire hydrant_, she thought, dully. Ruby saw her friend waning and reached over, giving her hand a squeeze. It was a gentle, loving exchange and Emma was grateful. Until she wasn't.

She felt movement where there shouldn't have been any. Regina was droning on about something else now, maybe a way to keep wraiths from being assholes for all she knew - and Emma's mind was desperately trying to work out what was happening. She hadn't eaten anything funny that day. She hadn't done anything out of her normal routine at all, in fact. And yet, this was happening. _Holy fuck._ She dropped Ruby's hand like a hot potato, terrified the other woman might feel the growing _problem_. Ruby looked startled and looked over at Emma but before she could say anything, Emma had grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair, covered her waist with it and jumped up.

Regina looked up from the Town Hall agenda, irritated, wondering who was disturbing the proceedings, ready to chastise someone scathingly. But when she saw it was Emma, pure terror in her eyes, she acted quickly.

"As it turns out, everyone, I must take my leave early today. I have a meeting with Carl about the new park we've planned for the Sunnyside district, so I'll be handing over the rest of the meeting to Mr. Pyzowski. If you would be so kind as to excuse me." The brunette had absolutely no idea how she'd managed to pull that off and make it sound legitimate, but she had. And just in time it seemed. Emma had bolted from the room in terror and once Regina was out in the hallway, she was hot on the sheriff's heels. Oblivious, Ruby just sat back in her chair, telling herself she'd stop by the station later and check in on Emma, make sure she was ok. But chances were, she knew, that the sheriff had just left to go save somebody from themselves - maybe even Leroy. Ruby giggled at that thought before tuning back in to the mind numbingly _boooooring_ Town Hall meeting.

* * *

**A/N #2: Please drop me a review if you liked and/or hated Chapter 2! Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina exited the town hall meeting just in time to see Emma running down the hall and diving into the women's restroom. She felt her adrenaline spiking and her blood thumping in her ears as she ran after her, high heels clattering against the floor tile. She opened the restroom door to find Emma leaning over one of the sinks, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, confusion and torment on her face. Emma didn't look over at her as the mayor entered, just hung her head, overwhelmed. Regina turned and locked the door before crossing the tile floor and gently placing a hand on the sheriff's arm. Emma flinched but didn't move away. After a moment, she looked up at the woman reflected in the mirror, tears in her eyes.

"Why, Regina? Why do you _hate me_ so much?"

The enigmatic and inconvenient "package" between the blonde's legs stiffened slightly as they looked at each other. Regina moved in closer and turned the other woman to face her. There was no space between them now and Emma felt herself flush as her little monster twitched and grew. Regina brought one hand to cover the one hanging at Emma's side, entwining their fingers together, while the other moved up to cup the blonde's cheek. Emma had never seen so much sweetness in the brunette's deep brown eyes and tears began flowing freely down the sheriff's cheeks. Regina wiped them away and leaned in to kiss her. Whereas their first kiss had been filled with desperate need, this one was gentle and loving. Emma gave herself to it entirely, feeling warmth fill her body, cascading lower.

Emma was in turmoil, _she hated this woman, didn't she_?

But as had happened before, Emma's hands were on the woman in front of her before she could stop them. She silently coaxed the brunette to sit on the sink in front of her, and Regina obeyed, their lips never separating. The brunette felt a fever between her legs unlike anything she had ever felt before, wetness pooling with expectation and pure desire, fireworks streaming through her chest and stomach. God she wanted this woman inside her with a need that was wickedly painful.

Emma pushed Regina's skirt up to her hips, and pushed against her, her stiffening cock a growing bulge between them. Regina began rolling her hips against it, wetness soaking her panties and the front of Emma's fly. Once again, the pressure inside Emma's pants had grown to ridiculously uncomfortable proportions and she had to break the kiss, groaning in discomfort. Regina moved back slightly and scraped her fingers up the front of the sheriff's fly, over her straining mound. Emma moaned deeply at the sensation, painfully constricted. Their foreheads touching, Emma's eyes closed, Regina began sliding down the blonde's zipper. Suddenly, Emma grabbed the brunette's hand to still it and looked up into the other woman's eyes, her face red with embarrassment and flushed with desire, before whispering, "I'm not ready. Well, I'm, uh, - fuck, Regina. I'm just not _ready_, you know?"

Regina didn't remove her hand from Emma's zipper, but responded, "I know. It's ok, Emma." Her small, sexy smirk was back. "Just trust me." And once again, Emma did. She searched Regina's eyes for any sign of deception, and upon finding none, released her hand and let the woman continue sliding the zipper down, offering her semi-engorged cock some freedom at last. Emma released a grateful whimper against Regina's throat and the brunette soaked her panties once again. How this woman literally filled all of her senses at once, Regina didn't know. Never had she experienced anything like it and her faith in the prophecy was only strengthened because of it.

Regina lifted her hips so that Emma could slide her panties over her thighs and down over her feet, high heels long since dropped to the floor. Regina rubbed Emma's dick briefly over the princess's panties before sticking her hand inside and clutching it fully. Emma gasped, her fingers running absently through the mayor's lower lips stalled momentarily. Slowly Regina extracted Emma from her panties and once again pushed them, along with the blonde's jeans, down passed her ass. The brunette tingled at the sight of how thick and strong Emma looked and felt in her hand and reveled in how much harder and longer the thick muscle had grown just since she'd put her fingers around it. Graham had not been a small man by any means, but he had nothing on this woman in front of her. The cream between the mayor's legs coated Emma's fingers involuntarily with every new sensation holding the woman's dick sent through her body. Regina brought her spare hand to the back of Emma's head and pushed their lips together fiercely. Their bodies were on fire. Emma broke the kiss just long enough to move the hand that had been between the brunette's legs to her own lips. Regina tasted amazing, and she felt her knees buckle beneath her before catching herself. She gently removed Regina's fingers from her cock; she couldn't concentrate like that, and she had an overwhelming desire to please Regina like she never had been pleasured before. The mayor looked up at the green-eyed woman questioningly until, without further pomp and circumstance, Emma slid two fingers deeply inside her, and all questions were forgotten. Involuntarily, Emma growled at the amazing sensation making love to this woman gave her. It was desire so intense, the sheriff was amazed she could still breathe. Regina leaned forward against Emma, breathing heavily, moving her hips against the other woman's fingers, completely lost in the feeling of the blonde filling her.

"More, Emma, please," she managed to whisper. "I need more of you."

Emma responded by licking her lips and thrusting a third finger inside the mayor, sliding her thumb up against the brunette's engorged clit. Regina squirmed around her fingers and made sweet, tiny sounds of pleasure that caused Emma to lengthen and fill, her balls swelling and throbbing with every thrust. The sheer overpowering desire, _need_, to enter this woman and fuck her raw was insane. Still, Emma resisted. She wasn't ready. She knew this, even as over the moon she was and currently completely lost in what she was doing. She still didn't even trust the woman in front of her, but she couldn't deny the extraordinary attraction, the sheer gravitational pull she felt to be as close to the woman in front of her as possible. To be inside her, on her, around her, comforting her, loving her. . . wait - _loving her_?

Emma's thoughts were distracted as she felt Regina begin to clench around her fingers, saying Emma's name softly over and over. The sheriff had never heard anything so beautiful, never seen anything as exotic and lovely as the woman coming undone in front of her. From there on out, she simply lost herself within every movement, every breath, every scrape of long nails on her back, every tiny murmur, as Regina rode Emma's fingers wildly, begging her not to stop. Soon Emma felt Regina's inner walls flutter and she held the woman in front of her as Regina came hard, clenching around Emma's fingers and holding the other woman in place deep inside her, burying her face in the crook of the sheriff's neck to stifle her cry. Slowly she relaxed, and fluid rushed out between her thighs, over Emma's hand. Emma moaned at the sensation of how wet Regina had been. She kept pumping inside the mayor gently, helping her ride out her orgasm, holding her so close that there was no space for air between them. Emma had the irrational but overwhelming need to keep the woman in front of her safe and protected, and she couldn't have let her go for anything. Regina felt warm inside Emma's arms, still moving slightly against the blonde as the twinges inside her slowly ebbed. It was in that moment of complete bliss and overwhelming joy that it became blatantly clear to Regina, with extreme transparency, that she was deeply and madly in love with the woman currently holding her together. She vaguely wondered at the bizarreness of it all, but knew from experience that some magic was not meant to be understood, too ancient and mysterious to be analyzed. It just _was_. Like they _were_. Regina sighed contentedly and gently placed her fingers around the sheriff's wrist, guiding the blonde's fingers out of her. Regina gasped softly, despite herself, immediately missing the fullness of Emma inside her.

The sheriff panted in front of the brunette, catching her breath, and slowly loosened her stiff embrace, happier than she could remember being in a long time. They looked at each other and both smiled. Emma's breath hitched at the sight of the mayor's unadulterated joy. She honestly couldn't be sure she had ever seen anything more gorgeous than this woman in front of her, completely sated by her hand, cheeks flushed and hair mussed, that "just been thoroughly fucked" look all over her face, the sparkle in her sweet brown eyes. She kissed Regina softly, and the brunette gave herself over to it. And that's when Emma was reminded of the thick muscle tugging between her legs, forgotten momentarily in their adoration for each other, as it strained, screaming in frustration. She moaned painfully and grabbed herself. She felt enormous. She absently began to stroke herself in pure need. Regina separated from their kiss and moved her lips against Emma's ears. "Nuh-uh. My turn," she grinned. Emma shivered, feeling the heat in the command, unable to deny how delicious it sounded tumbling off those amazing blood red lips.

Regina moved her fingers to meet Emma's, replacing the sheriff's with her own.

"Let me."

And Emma let go of herself. Regina stroked her gently, then gripped her harder. Emma groaned into her neck, her hands roaming underneath Regina's blouse, scraping fingers over nipples, before lifting the shirt up and over her lover's head entirely. Emma licked each nipple hungrily over Regina's tight black bra, all the while Regina pulled and dragged her hand over the blonde's hard cock. Regina relished the sensation of her nipples being licked between the lace over her tits, a sexy gentle scraping sensation she thoroughly enjoyed. She tilted her head back and stroked Emma harder, masterfully gracing fingers over the tip of Emma's dick and down over the shaft again with a little twist of her wrist, her other hand massaging Emma's aching balls. Emma was losing it, biting her lower lip.

"Regina, I-"

Regina read the cue and kissed her gently. "It's ok, Emma. Come for me," she said, wetness pooling again between her thighs, as she felt the hot cock in her hand start to twitch. She then slipped down off the sink and onto the ground between them so smoothly and swiftly, Emma briefly wondered if Regina might be part cheetah, before the woman swallowed her and all thoughts ended. And with one more suck and caress of her balls, Emma jerked forward, thrusting her fully engorged cock down Regina's throat, coming harder than she could ever remember having come in her life. Wave after wave shuddered through her, and she heard Regina moaning more sweet sounds of pleasure, expertly milking her softening member with her amazingly adept fingers, and swallowing everything Emma gave her. Emma found herself having a newfound appreciation for the woman who knelt in front of her. Slowly the orgasm ended and as Regina gave Emma's balls a final caress, the brunette rose from the floor and took Emma's face in hers. They kissed, bodies pressed flush against each other for a good long time. Soon, however, reality encroached on them with a loud bang against the door. "Who's in there?" Someone called out, rattling the door mercilessly. Some woman apparently desperately needed to use the facilities. Probably too much coffee.

"One moment," Regina said to the unknown intruder, her authoritative voice back on display. Then she gave Emma's hand a squeeze and a sideways smirk, eyes twinkling, "I suppose we had better go." Emma nodded as they straightened their clothes and did their best for all the world to look like they hadn't just had a good roll in the hay in the public restroom of the Community Center. After a final once over of each other, Regina laced her fingers in Emma's and unbolted the door. But before the mayor opened it, she brought Emma into one more kiss.

"I don't hate you, Emma. Quite the contrary, in fact."

After a moment of watching what she had said sink in, the brunette smiled once more and opened the door, pulling a very pleased Emma along after her.

* * *

**A/N: See how much I love you? :) Merry Christmas, sweet readers! Mwah!**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina and Emma stumbled up the stairs in the mayoral mansion, alternating throwing each other against the wall while moving slowly upwards. A line of discarded clothing trailed behind them. As they reached the top of the landing, Emma was finally able to unclasp the brunette's bra. Regina's ample bosom bounced free and the sheriff caught one rosy nipple in her mouth, suckled it strongly, and rubbed the other with her palm. Regina arched her back against the wall, hand behind Emma's head, "Oh fuck, Emma."

"We're getting there," Emma replied, smiling, nipple still caught between her teeth. She glanced up at Regina who smirked back at her, before they both began moving again towards the mayor's bedroom. They crossed the threshold of the mayor's private quarters and Regina jumped up on her, wrapping her legs around Emma's waist. The blonde princess had never felt so strong and powerful before, and her arousal grew with every step they made towards the beautiful four-poster. Finally, Regina felt her mattress behind her knees and Emma laid her down softly. They examined each other for a minute, both catching their breath, and taking in the miracle that was happening between them. Slowly, Emma broke the spell by climbing up over Regina and leaning down to kiss her, this time much more deliberately and passionately. There were no more words beyond those indicating immense pleasure that night.

* * *

Regina woke first the next morning, her naked body draped lovingly over the beautiful blonde beneath her. She recalled her fingers sliding in and out of Emma as the sheriff had straddled her hips, and she began to feel wetness and heat spreading through her center. This woman made her feel things she had only imagined people actually felt when they were in love. For her the passion was like small volcanoes exploding with molten lava all over her skin, all under it too, throughout her body. She marveled at her own body's resilience as well, because she was currently reaching a state of arousal that might have been appropriate - _if_ she hadn't just spent the entire late afternoon and evening of the day before being ravaged by the gorgeous woman who now served as her pillow. The fact that she was currently straddling Emma's thigh probably didn't help matters. She couldn't get enough of this woman. She moved up just enough to take one of Emma's tiny earlobes into her teeth and started sucking. Emma stirred. Regina moved her hips gently against Emma's thigh, unable to stop herself. She kissed Emma's cheek, sucked on her lower lip, then bit it as she bared down on Emma's thigh for a moment, wetness coating the other woman's skin. It only turned the brunette on more. And then Emma surprised her by kissing her back. "Mmm, a girl could get used to this," the blonde said, sleepily.

Regina pulled herself up onto her elbows and straddled Emma fully. They kissed long and hard, tiny fireworks exploding through their chests with what felt like little fiery stars cascading down through their stomachs and lower. Regina sat back on Emma's hips to catch her breath and moaned deeply in pure delight. Emma's little monster was back, was fully engorged, and had nearly impaled her. It might have, if it hadn't been for the sheet caught between them. Emma groaned at the contact, not really conscious of what was happening yet. Regina briefly considered moving the fabric between them and letting Emma just slide inside her before the sheriff had more time to think about it- she just wanted Emma inside her _so badly_, and had never, in fact, known desire to be this palpable and painful, but- she stopped herself, knowing it would be completely unfair. Instead, she dropped over Emma's side and pulled the other woman on top of her. Emma grinned, eyes barely open, already extremely excited. She felt it then, tugging down between her legs, aiming directly for the woman beneath her. She hadn't noticed it immediately this time because there was nothing to press against it; they'd both fallen asleep in the nude.

Emma clenched her teeth in desire, her little monster twitching and pulling her towards the woman beneath her like some sort of divining rod. She felt her balls swell. Regina hooked her hands under Emma's armpits, begging her forward. Emma crawled over the other woman, her member straining against her abdomen, so very obviously happy to be gliding over the skin of the woman beneath her... "I have something I've always wanted to try," the brunette smirked. "How about, you bring that giant throbbing cock up between my tits here and fuck them." Emma's jaw dropped. Her dick pulsed. Regina grabbed hold of the other woman's stiffness gently, and slid it against the space between her breasts. Emma whimpered at the skin-to-skin contact, as well as the sight of her monster between Regina's gorgeous breasts. The brunette then directed Emma to sit back. "Ok, now, nice and easy. I'll just push my girls together like this, and–"

Emma growled in pleasure as the two mounds of flesh came together around her incredibly hard dick, and she began to rock back and forth, unable to control the desire she felt when this woman touched her. Regina grinned wickedly. "Mmm, it's just as delicious as I imagined it." When Emma would thrust forward really hard, Regina would give the tip a quick kiss, lick, or nip and the whole thing was sending Emma over the edge. She was coming before she knew it, her cock spasming wildly, repeatedly spraying Regina's chest and neck. _How could there be so much?_ She started to turn red in embarrassment like she always did, refusing to look at the mess she'd made. Regina saw Emma's face flush and knew what was coming next, so she quickly let go of her breasts and grabbed Emma's right arm before she could move off her. "Stop, Emma. I want you to see something." And Emma stopped, still not wanting to open her eyes and look at what what Regina wanted her to. "Emma, dear, open your eyes," Regina coaxed.

Slowly Emma opened one eye, then both and saw what she had created for the first time. Her "stuff" seemed to shimmer a little... like little specks of something. It looked nothing like the cum she'd seen shamefully, countless times before. Embarrassment forgotten, she was intrigued.

"That," she said, pointing at her cum on Regina's chest, "came from _me_?"

Regina nodded. "There's a towel in the bathroom there, could you grab it? Help me get cleaned up, then I want to show you something else."

"But, Gina, we weren't fin–"

Regina grinned at Emma's new little nickname for her, something she hadn't heard since she was a child, then lifted a finger to Emma's lips. "Shh, dear. Just go get the towel." As as Emma grudgingly moved off her and the mattress, she added, "Oh and grab my little briefcase under the table by the window. I need something inside it."

Emma grumbled a little about leaving the warm bed, but did as she was told. Soon, Regina had a small hand towel and was opening a small chemistry set on the space of mattress between them. Emma sat next to her, her right hand between her thighs, legs bent to the side, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, is that - a _chemistry set_, Regina? You keep a _chemistry set_ in your _bedroom_?"

"Yes. Now be patient a minute."

Emma closed her mouth and just let it go; perhaps that was a conversation for another day. She watched instead as Regina took some of her opalescent, light blue-speckled "goo" and using a small scalpel, scraped it onto a slide. The brunette then slipped the slide expertly onto the stage of a somewhat basic stereo microscope and fiddled with the magnification a bit before asking Emma to take a look. Emma was immediately mortified. "Ew, HELL no."

Regina laughed. "It's actually not like what you think. You'll be surprised. I had my suspicions, and now I know I was correct in my assumption." She took one more look herself, then handed the microscope over to Emma, who made a face but lowered her eyes to the device anyways. What she saw amazed her.

"Wow, that's beautiful. But it's not sperm. What IS that?"

"See those tiny specks? That's mostly fairy dust, the most powerful magic other than True Love, where we come from. You have it within you; your body apparently manufactures it. This clarifies, almost without a doubt, that you are in fact a pure product of True Love." Emma rolled her eyes; she had never been "pure" in her life.

Regina leaned over and placed a hand under the blonde's chin, requesting that she look at her. "Emma, this proves the prophecy is accurate. You are The Savior."

Emma sat there for a second, somewhat stunned, and looked through the microscope again, trying desperately to wrap her head around this latest development. It was true then. She _was_ the product of True Love, the Savior, the White Knight. Emma had never really believed it until now, either. Regina watched the emotions and realizations wash over her lover's face. She'd purposefully failed to reiterate the part about how Emma's little monster also indicated she and Regina were- Regina stopped in her thoughts. _What were they, exactly?_

"Why me?" Emma whispered, tears and frustration filling her eyes. "I never asked for any of this!"

Regina's own eyes filled with warmth and sympathy. She thought of the Curse and how Gold had played her, possibly for as long as she'd been alive. "Sometimes we don't get to choose our fate." She dropped her eyes to her comforter.

Emma's anger flashed suddenly, without warning, her crystal green eyes on fire. She scurried back off the bed. "No! NO! You don't get to do this to me. NOBODY gets to do this to me. This MY body, MY life. I get to choose what I do with both!" She was insanely and irrationally pissed, knowing on some level that her anger was out of proportion to the situation but feeling unable to control the absolute terror and defiance tearing through her. Emma hurried around the room, picking up her clothes, swearing, crying, and before Regina could really react, ran down the stairs, pulling on her clothes as she went, and tumbled out the front door, slamming it behind her. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR PROPHECY, REGINA!" was the last thing the mayor heard. Softly she sighed, and thumped her head back against the headboard, tears filling her own eyes. This was going to be so much harder than she had thought. _Didn't the princess realize how this changed her life, too?_

* * *

Emma walked briskly along the sidewalk to the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret, her mother. She and her father, James, were still trying to ease into their familiarity with each other and so had agreed to keep their separate housing for now. If how much time Snow was spending away from their apartment lately was any indication though, Emma thought that arrangement might end sooner rather than later. She let herself in and made her way up to her room. She wanted to sleep, but all that came were more tears. Eventually, she drifted off. When she woke, she showered and dressed for work.

She managed to avoid the mayor for four days. She was so proud of herself. But that night, it wasn't going to be possible. There was a dedication happening at the new high school that had just been built, and a reception to follow. It wouldn't be proper for her, as town sheriff, to miss it. And so, around five o'clock she wound things up paperwork-wise and headed home to change. She picked some dark brown slacks and a cream long-sleeved blouse with semi-transparent sleeves. She applied some makeup and curled her hair and took a look at herself in the mirror. She cleaned up alright, she thought, and headed downstairs. There, she met up with Mary Margaret and they headed out together in Snow's car.

They got to the school gym, where the dedication was being held, and moved inside, both splitting off to mingle and greet other people. Emma was desperately seeking alcohol to numb her senses and hopefully distract her from the fact that she was going to see the woman she couldn't stop thinking about any minute. And she hated it. All of it. At least, she thought she did. Nothing made any sense anymore. Hence the need for a stiff one. She smiled at her own pun.

She had just made her way over to the wine table when she heard the tap-tap-tap that was the mayor calling the room to attention. She didn't turn to look. She was going to get through this and go home. The man in charge of dispensing the wine looked like he was going to stop handing out glasses in deference to the mayor's request for attention, but Emma gave him a glare that promised death and dismemberment and said, "Don't you _dare_." The waiter raised his eyebrows and gulped in surprise and handed her a flute- which she took much too quickly and drank much too fast. Now she was looking for someone she could distract herself with. She spotted Ruby and drew out a long sigh of relief, making a beeline through the crowd of townsfolk paying attention to their mayor. Emma tried to concentrate only on where she was headed, not on the mayor's oddly sultry and hypnotic voice, nor her deep chocolate eyes, or her creamy olive skin-

"Rubes!" She exclaimed upon reaching her friend and throwing her arms around her in a giant hug. Ruby beamed at her, even if she did feel Emma was a little overly enthusiastic to see her.

"Emma! Hi! What ha-" Ruby stopped, confused. Something was pushing against her pelvis, something she had not expected and that felt remarkably like-

Emma pulled back in terror, having felt it too. _Shit shit shit!_ _This isn't happening!_ She turned to bolt, but Ruby's reflexes were faster than her own and she'd adeptly lassoed the blonde around the upper arm. Emma was panicking, hoping if she could just wiggle free and run from this whole thing, ignoring it, she could will her best friend to forget it. But the look in Ruby's eyes told her in no uncertain terms, she wasn't having it. Emma stood there, like a deer in the headlights, awaiting her fate. Ruby seemed to be deciding something, and a moment later, she pulled Emma close again and whispered softly, "Outside. Now. C'mon."

Her fingers slid down Emma's arm, taking the sheriff's hand in her own and began to lead her outside through the throngs of people. Emma's little monster was dying to come out and play now. She was horrified that as soon as they hit the streetlamps, she would be completely exposed. There was absolutely no way to hide her secret at its current state of arousal. And that's precisely what happened. Ruby gasped when she saw it, but did not drop Emma's hand. The blonde felt horribly exposed.

"Is it, um-" Ruby trailed off, trying to formulate a coherent thought under the circumstances. She looked at Emma's crotch before looking back up into her eyes. "Is it real? Is that what it looks like?"

Emma nodded dumbly, still too humiliated to speak, and Ruby's hand reached out to touch it before she could think to stop herself.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and loving (yay!) my silly drabble you guys! By the way, Ch 3 of my Red Beauty W!P futanari fic "You Came to Me" is also up. Head over, take a look, and lend some support if you get a chance. And Happy New Year! xxoo**


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere within Emma she knew she probably should be offended by the fact that Ruby just reached out and started running her hand along her junk, but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to give a shit. It felt too damn good. She closed her eyes as a wave of pleasure rushed through her pelvis and up through her stomach. A beat passed and then two, as Ruby just caressed her. Emma struggled to get her brain out of the cement it was apparently caught in.

"Ruh-Ruby, umm, oh god, uh, FUCK."

Ruby was amazed, mesmerized even. She couldn't stop touching Emma, felt like her curiosity - and desire, if she was honest with herself - was completely piqued. _How had this happened? How had Emma grown, what appeared to be, a penis?_ She felt a tidal wave of arousal shoot through her as she slid her fingers over it in gentle circles. She was fascinated. She'd always found her best friend attractive, and sexy, but just wasn't sure if Emma would feel the same. Now, however, she looked up into Emma's face and saw nothing but pleasure. She took a step closer to Emma until their bodies were practically touching, and without removing her hand from Emma's crotch, Ruby kissed her. It was so sweet, like candy, and Emma sighed into it before Ruby started rubbing her crotch with more fervor and the pressure became too much. The blonde grabbed her arm. "Not here," was all Emma managed to eek out between gasps for air.

Ruby had also closed her eyes, lost in the feel of Emma beneath her hand and on her lips, in her mouth, against her tongue, and made a small groan of frustration when Emma stopped her and told her they needed a change of venue. "Yeah, uh - right, maybe doing it in front of a high school isn't such a great idea," and smirked. Emma tried to grin back but was just too uncomfortable to make it stick. Ruby saw the half-assed attempt on Emma's behalf and decided she needed to act. She met Emma's eyes and quickly nodded, removed her fingers from between the sheriff's legs, and took the blonde's hand to lead them both to her car. Emma allowed herself to be led willingly, completely unable to process the situation that had so quickly grown out of control.

On the car ride over, they didn't talk much. Ruby asked once if she was ok and Emma had nodded, still rendered speechless by the past fifteen minutes of her life. And that's when it dawned on her, as she squirmed in her seat, trying to gain some space for her growing little monster. _Ruby was everywhere Regina had been when this stupid thing appeared!_ _What if this "thing" wasn't meant for Regina, but Ruby instead? Or what if it wasn't meant for any specific woman at all?_ This thought truly rocked her. All the emotional agony of the past few weeks could have been avoided - all the time wondering if Regina was right about this prophecy bullshit. When apparently that's exactly what it was: bullshit. This was proof, wasn't it? Her little monster had still grown and strained towards Ruby, still wanted someone besides Regina. Suddenly Emma felt free. Free from the confines of her fucking FATE, the one she hadn't even wanted. Free from being responsible for someone else's lifetime of happiness. Free to find out what _she_ wanted. And as Ruby reached over and took her hand, she realized that what she wanted, right this minute anyway, was the woman sitting next to her. Desperately. So, for the first time since this whole fiasco began, Emma felt overwhelming relief, and Ruby felt the change in the air around them. When they parked in front of the Inn where Ruby lived, She gave Emma one more sideways glance. "Are you sure, you're ok?"

This time she received a very enthusiastic smile in return. "Absolutely," Emma responded, taking Ruby's hand that she had been holding and sliding it across her ridiculously hard crotch. Ruby smiled, drawing tiny circles over the area while Emma leaned over the center console to kiss her. When their lips met this time, the sweetness was overpowering; they lost themselves in tongues along teeth and Ruby started rubbing her harder. Finally, Emma had to physically push the other woman away, the pain between her legs just too much, yet again. "Fuck, Ruby. " Emma squeezed her eyes shut. "Let's go in."

They took no time getting up to Ruby's suite, and were making out heavily by the time they'd reached the brunette's bed. Ruby was on fire. She had wondered what kissing this woman, tasting her, would be like, but she had never imagined anything as insanely arousing as this. She laid Emma back on her mattress, the brunette's silk button-down shirt already open and dropping off her shoulders, Emma lost in the perfectly round tits beneath her fingers. Ruby quickly moved her own attention to Emma's slacks, sliding her fingers along the waist, Emma jerking slightly at the skin-to-skin contact in that sensitive area, and Ruby leaned down to suck against the side of Emma's neck as she slid down the sheriff's zipper. It wasn't as smooth as it should have been; the pressure behind that zipper was strong, but she finally worked it down; though she wasn't 100% she might have heard something rip? _Who cares_, she thought, losing herself in the knowledge that only Emma's panties lay between her fingers and the engorged mound beneath them. She groaned involuntarily, growing wetter by the second, feeling Emma's cock twitch against the pressure of her. Ruby slid down her own panties under her skirt and slid over Emma's crotch, moving against the supremely hard mound beneath her, the brunette's clit running across the shaft. Every now and again, Ruby pushed back on the stiffest dick she'd ever felt, poking its engorged head at her center, teasing herself. Soon, Emma grabbed Ruby's ass and began rocking with her, her member growing impossibly more full within the confines of her underwear. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be pressing against this woman and wanted to be inside her like she had never wanted anything before. "Fuck me," Ruby said as if she could read her mind, breathing hard against Emma's face. "Please. Now," she begged. Emma was mentally and emotionally free now from all the bullshit everyone was selling her, so she obliged her. Together, they managed to pull Emma's panties over and off her hugely swollen cock and discard them to the floor. Emma's dick literally sprang out, the princess groaning loudly at her new found freedom, for so many reasons. Ruby gasped. She'd had no idea of the length and girth that she would be facing. Emma was at least nine inches long, in Ruby's expert opinion, and between three and a half to four inches around. _FUCK._ She wasn't sure she'd be able to take all of the sheriff's package, but she was damn well determined to try!

She lifted herself to a squatting position over Emma's tip, Emma holding her little monster gently in position, unable to help rubbing her own shaft as she did so, and Ruby expertly brought herself down over her, inch by inch. Emma could not believe what she was seeing and feeling. It was tight, it was intense, it was insane. "Fuck, Ruby, so good," she said, trying to be patient but wanting desperately to just thrust into the woman above her. Instead, she held onto the brunette's ass and helped her down. Emma hissed in pleasure as Ruby's ass cheeks finally hit her balls. _Holy fuck._ She almost came right then and there it felt that damn good. But soon they were moving, Emma now unable to control the desire to stroke inside this woman. "Oh, Emma, honey, yeah, oh Jesus," Ruby cried. "Please, Em, harder."

Emma took her cue and began thrusting harder into her, and within a few minutes of sliding in and out while Ruby rode her like a bronco, slick sexy sounds between them, she was rewarded by the quivering of the brunette's inner walls; she knew Ruby was close. With a ridiculous amount of strength, the princess quickly brought the brunette down flush against her body and smashed their lips sloppily together as she plunged up and into Ruby with one final huge stroke forward. Immediately, the brunette came harder than she ever had in her life, exploding all over Emma's dick. Instinctively, Emma held her close, slowing her movements within her, reveling in the sensation of the other woman's juices pouring over her hard dick, but kept fucking her, albeit much more slowly and gently, helping Ruby ride her orgasm down. Emma kissed the brunette lovingly over and over, telling her she did so good, that she was beautiful, that she felt so wonderful. She was growing slightly frustrated, though, that there seemed to be no release in sight for herself. In fact, though the act of fucking this gorgeous woman had felt amazingly good the entire time, the blonde had never once approached her own orgasm. Ruby had collapsed on top of the sheriff after she'd come, completely spent, but now slowly began to revive herself, realizing that not only was Emma still deep inside her but she was also still rock hard. She began to move against the blonde again, forcing herself to wake up and stay focused, her own arousal growing again in the process. "Come for me, Emma," she whispered against the blonde's ear, sending shivers down Emma's spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Come inside me," Ruby whispered again.

Emma wanted to, she really did. Her dick HURT, it was so hard. So they went at it again. And again. And again. In every way imaginable. And literally twelve of Ruby's orgasms and two hours later, Emma was no closer to coming. The only difference now was that her cock was throbbing in pain. She was afraid to even move it out from inside Ruby. "Holy shit, fuck fuck fuck!" she screamed after Ruby had come the last time. Ruby was thoroughly confused. "Does it always take this long, Em? You have some serious stamina." Emma was about to lose her shit. "Ruby, I need you to, very carefully, lift up off me. My um- oh _fuck_- Ruby, my _dick_ can't be touching anything right now, it's too sensitive." That was the understatement of the year. Her cock felt like it was white hot, like she'd been sliced open, and was bordering on excruciating. With each of Ruby's orgasms, it had only grown worse, until this last one when it had become unbearable. Emma just didn't understand. _This should have fucking worked!_ Her anger was there again, red hot in frustration and pain, and not the good kind. Ruby looked worried and sympathetic and slid off Emma as carefully as possible but _fuuuuuck_ it was horrendously uncomfortable. Emma was ridiculously swollen and sore and the worst part was that she was still dying for release - would have done _anything_ to achieve it. This shitty situation was what finally broke the dam inside Emma- what it finally took for her mind to wrap itself around the last month of occasionally growing a penis. It had literally taken fucking her best friend raw for two hours until her dick literally couldn't fuck anymore and still having a blazing hard on and no relief in sight to realize it. _Regina had told her the truth._

She was off the bed and gathering up her clothes faster than Ruby could respond. She couldn't stuff her dick back into her panties, so she didn't even try. Ruby looked at her alarmed. "Emma, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Emma pulled her blouse over her head and slid her arms through the sleeves before responding. "I have to get _this_ fixed." She hissed in pain as she brought her legs up and placed them into her slacks, her dick bobbing painfully. "Fuck that hurts," she said, tears in her eyes. She knew there was no way she was getting this monster in her pants but quickly noticed the zipper was busted anyways. So she very gently pulled the fabric at the fly up and over her extraordinarily erect and enlarged penis and held the waist together with one hand, a nice little _tent_ in place. She picked up her shoes and threw them down to step into them one at a time. "Emma," Ruby reached out to her and grabbed her hand. "Honey, slow down, talk to me." Emma looked at her then and despite her own personal hell, knew that she couldn't leave things like this with her best friend, the woman who had just shared herself with the blonde completely, without judgment, without concern, with immense passion.

So Emma very carefully sat herself down on the bed next to where the beautiful lanky brunette lay. She bent down and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry," she said. "I thought I understood what _this_", Emma pointed to her crotch, "was all about. But turns out, I was stupidly, horribly wrong." Ruby looked down at the mattress, feeling sad that the evening was ending like this. She'd enjoyed herself so much. "Look, Emma," she began, "I don't know what's happening to you, and while I know now may not be the best time, I hope someday you'll fill me in. You are _still_ my best friend, and this was..." Ruby sighed. "Amazing. _You_, are amazing. Don't ever forget that." She placed a hand on Emma's cheek and they kissed again softly. "I have to go," Emma whispered against her skin. The brunette nodded against her, a tear running down her cheek. Emma rubbed it away with her thumb. "I'm so sorry, Ruby. I promise I never meant to hurt you. And thank you. You are pretty amazing yourself."

"Don't I know it," Ruby smirked in response. "Now go get her, tiger!"

Emma had begun to move off the bed but upon hearing what Ruby had said, stopped dead in her tracks. She looked back at her friend in shock, jaw dropping. Ruby grinned. "You think Regina's the only one who reads or what?" The brunette giggled. Emma didn't know what to say to that. "Now get going - and um, get help with _that_," she said, once again indicating Emma's massive hard on. Emma grinned in response and pushed off the bed one final time. "I'll call you," she said on her way out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you next chapter, promise. xo**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma walked very carefully and deliberately out of the Lucas' inn and onto the sidewalk. She suddenly wished very seriously that she had had brought a coat with her tonight. It was freezing! Miraculously and without incident, however, she managed to make it the two blocks to her and Snow's apartment, without slipping and falling on any ice or causing her very sore and erect penis any more trauma. Although, to her chagrin, it hadn't gotten any smaller either. _Dammit_. Emma briefly wondered if a never-ending erection was a typical consequence of defying a prophecy in the Enchanted Forest, and it made her chuckle, albeit not for long. Fuck it hurt! She entered her home just long enough to grab a quick (and thoroughly miserable but necessary) shower, a change of clothes which included Graham's old jeans and some men's undies she'd just washed and folded a few days ago, hoping to never need them again (although the new clothing still didn't give her much more room in her current state of arousal), as well as her coat and car keys before she was back out on the front walk again, headed for her car. She unlocked the little yellow VW Bug and gingerly slipped inside it, very careful to not rub her legs against her dick. She realized quickly, however, that she would have to move her little monster to get all the way in because she couldn't get under the steering wheel. _Fuck!_ she screamed again. So with every muscle in her body clenched, and teeth barred to take the pain, she was somehow able to push her dick down a bit and to the side enough so she could get under the wheel and drive. She then started the engine and began the ride of shame to Regina's.

* * *

The doorbell rang at 10 p.m., and Regina swore under her breath. She'd just gotten in from the high school dedication ceremony and was thoroughly exhausted from her professional role as mayor. People had no idea how hard it was running their stupid little town, curse or no curse. And she often tired of the facade she wore to keep her own thoughts and emotions private. Still, she got up from the chaise lounge in her study, set the glass of cider she'd poured for herself onto the nearest end table, and slowly made her way to the front door.

"Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for-" Regina swung open the left half of the double door only to be greeted by the most pitiful sight she'd ever seen. Still, she caught herself before she felt too much sympathy. She was angry with this woman now standing on her front porch and wondered why her problem was always Regina's problem? Emma had run from _this_, as she had run from everything else her entire life. _Some things, some people, will never change_, the mayor thought to herself. And so, Regina steeled herself to guard her heart. "Ms. Swan, I'm not sure we have anything more to say to each other at this point. Kindly step over the sprinklers on your way out the drive." She started to shut the door in the blonde's face, when it suddenly stopped moving. Emma had shoved her foot into the crack, and held her palm onto the wood.

"I was wrong, Regina. I believe you now. And-" the blonde was struggling with this last part.

"And _what_, Ms. Swan? I'm a busy woman and it's late and I don't have time for your nonsense." Regina hid her softening features behind the mostly closed door, hoping her voice still sounded terse and admonishing.

"And I _need you_, Gina," Emma said, looking down at her feet, tears in her eyes again. From the pain in her crotch, to the pain in her heart at having hurt the woman who had tried to help her, to the pain in her pride for having to voice her need of this dynamic and beautiful woman before her, Emma was overwhelmed, helplessness and fear emanating from her every pore.

Regina had not expected this statement from the blonde sheriff. She was stunned. She opened the door again and stared at Emma more seriously, weighing her options. Her face was virtually unreadable as Emma stood freezing on the front porch awaiting her fate.

"Come in, but mind your shoes. I just had these floors cleaned."

Emma gratefully let the breath out of her lungs she hadn't even realized she was holding. Regina moved back out of the doorway to let her pass through, then bolted the door behind them. The mayor turned back to Emma, her arms crossed and eyes on fire. "Speak."

"I made a mistake, Regina. I didn't believe you and I am more sorry than you can ever know." The grief and despair were obvious in Emma's eyes and face. . . and in _another _area as well. . . but Regina needed more.

"Go on," the brunette demanded, her posture screaming distrust.

Emma hung her head, but knew she had to admit it. "I slept with Ruby tonight."

That was the absolute last thing Regina had expected to hear and was possibly the most painful thing she could have imagined. "I see. Well, Ms. Swan, your escapades involving questionable sexual partners is hardly my concern anymore, now is it? You made your choice, and it doesn't involve me." The brunette's voice was full of venom. "Therefore, if you would so kindly take your leave, I can get back to my relaxing evening and you can get back to more of your promiscuous women and dismal apologies."

Regina's opened her front door once more and gestured for Emma to leave. "Good night, Ms. Swan."

Emma didn't move. When Regina finally looked back at her to see what the hold up was, the blonde spoke. "No."

Regina closed the door once again and rolled her eyes. "Surely you have someone else you can torture this evening, Ms. Swan? Some other whore to call?"

That was it, all she could take this evening, and Emma broke wide open. "Ruby is not a whore and I don't think you are either! Look, I was _wrong_, but I was trying to figure things out! I got an erection tonight at the dedication. And apparently it was in half mast when she hugged me hello. There was nothing I could do about it."

Regina was back to hugging her own arms, eyes flashing. "And I suppose your penis just fell into her vagina then? Please, how trite, Ms. Swan. Who do you take me for?"

Emma took several steps towards the stunning brunette, her face hard and serious, and Regina's false bravado faltered. They were close enough to touch now. And Regina _wanted_ to touch, god how she wanted to. _If Emma only knew how much._ It was like every fiber in her being had somehow attached itself to this woman in front of her and she just didn't feel whole without her anymore. But, on the other hand, Emma had really hurt her, had dismissed her, and she had to protect herself. She couldn't take this emotional batting practice. It was too much. Prophecy or no prophecy, she couldn't be a part of it. It hurt like nothing she'd had ever known before. So it had to end.

"I'm not done!" Emma yelled, surprising herself and the brunette, her anger flaring. "Ruby confronted me about it outside but then I got horribly confused because when she'd touched me, _down there_, it had responded. It had grown, _reacted_, liked the times I was with you. I thought maybe, well-" Emma paused, embarrassed, but pushed passed it, knowing she had to get this out. "I thought maybe you'd misunderstood the book, that maybe it wasn't about me and you or me and anybody, really. I thought maybe for once in my limited existence, I was going to have free will and get to choose my own future, my own life's direction, including my life partner."

Regina was silent for a moment, processing what Emma had just shared with her. This hurt so much worse than she had feared. Emma didn't want her.

"And you choose Ruby, then?" Regina asked, more pain in her voice than she had intended be revealed.

"No. I was caught up in the moment, believing suddenly there was no prophecy at all, and so, I chose, well... No one. I went home with her because I wanted to prove to myself that you were wrong, that there was no such thing as fate or happy fucking endings for people like me."

Emma moved even closer to Regina. The brunette wanted to run, but it seemed she was rooted to the floor in her current position. Emma reached out to move a strand of hair away from Regina's face, and slid her fingers down the side of her cheek. "But _I_ was the one who was wrong, Gina." She brushed their lips together before she whispered, "It was _you_, it was always you." And as they kissed, Regina's arms dropped from their defensive posture to her sides, then to Emma's back, pushing them closer, both drinking each other in as if they'd been starved during the past twenty-four hours apart. Emma moaned as her pelvis pressed against the brunette, the pain she'd felt in that region completely gone, now replaced by desire so intense she wasn't sure she could keep breathing if she didn't get inside the woman in front of her soon.

Regina grinned against Emma's lips, "I see you _are_ happy to see me."

Emma grinned, lowering her hands into the edge of Regina's slacks, pulling her blouse up and out, and sliding her hands inside. She caressed the other woman's taut stomach, feeling the brunette move deeper into the kiss with each gentle touch. Emma's hands had a mind of their of own now, rubbing Regina's nipples through her lacy black bra. The brunette felt creamy wetness coating her panties in response and she began to rub herself against Emma's hardness despite herself. "God, Emma," she growled, nipping Emma's earlobe with her teeth. It felt so good. She could only imagine how Emma would feel sliding in and out of her. She was growing wetter by the second. However, she had something she needed to say first, so she took all her remaining emotional strength and pushed Emma away. Before they could continue, there was something she needed to explain that the blonde had failed to understand.

"I don't blame you for not believing, Princess. It is a huge thing to accept, that because you are the product of True Love, much of your life has been foretold. But that doesn't mean it's _fate_, per se, that there is no free will. A prophecy is simply a retelling of an event that technically hasn't occurred yet. There are many timelines in every universe, and some visionaries have the ability to see more than one. Those who write these prophesies have that gift to view these timelines in their entirety or large chunks at a time. But, no, they don't control it. You make all your own choices, Emma." Emma's heart melted at the mayor's use of her first name. "For example, you choose me. Not because of something that was predetermined, but because our hearts have connected; you just hadn't been aware of it consciously before. Nor had I. Well, not until _this_," she slipped her hand down to cup Emma's straining member through her pants, "anyways. But now, we can choose where we go from here. If you choose to walk away from this, from me, then the prophecy will simply be rewritten. But, should you stay," Regina was the one who paused this time, tucking an errant curl behind Emma's ear, tears glistening like little stars in her eyes, "I think we could have a chance at a beautiful life together. I do love you, Emma."

Emma's heart soared upon hearing those words tumble off Regina's lips, and she pulled the woman against her, needing to feel their bodies together, as one. The mayor whimpered as Emma's cock hit her just at the pelvic bone. She wanted this woman inside her now, desperately, and with everything she was. "Emma, please," she begged. Emma's little monster became more energetic at the sound of the plea, and she placed her hands on both sides of the queen's hips, unfastening and lowering the other woman's trousers along with her panties, Regina sliding them the rest of the way to the floor. Emma then pushed the brunette against the wall nearest the door and pulled her up to straddle her waist. They kissed and licked and nibbled, and Emma unzipped herself, wiggling her hips and kicking her thighs, allowing her own pants and underwear to drop to the floor as well. The two women moved against each other, rubbing, moaning and panting, Regina's clit running over Emma's length, her center soaking Emma's shaft entirely. "Oh god, Emma, you feel so fucking good." She rubbed the wet space between her thighs harder against the blonde, truly unable to slow her movements, unwilling to stop her impending orgasm for anything. "I can't help it, you feel too good..." Regina bit her lower lip, feeling herself losing the delicate balance between heaven and earth.

"Shh, it's ok, Gina. That's it, come for me, all over me. Mmm, yeah, fuck, girl, just like that..."

Emma held her tight as the unusually strong and rigidly private woman's facade completely unraveled around her stiff cock, screaming, "Oh god, Emma, yes, now! Fuck me, please!" At this request, Emma quickly positioned herself at Regina's entrance and gently guided her lover down over her, almost sheathing Emma's dick entirely in one motion. It was so tight. Emma gasped in insane pleasure, feeling like her dick was being squeezed and massaged from all directions. Regina sucked in air, it _hurt_, Emma was too big, and she became afraid. Emma sensed her fear when the brunette inhaled sharply and buried her face in the crook of the sheriff's neck, and so she began stroking the other woman's clit, helping her slide over more easily. Soon, Emma was balls-deep inside the drop-dead gorgeous brunette with the stunning chocolate eyes. They stood there like that for a moment, staring at each other, breathing, just relishing the feeling of being _one_, intensely enjoying the feeling they had denied themselves for weeks. Emma spoke first, extraordinarily conscious that her little monster was currently buried to the hilt inside of the woman she once thought she hated. "Did you choose _me_, then, Regina?"

"I did," Regina responded, without hesitation, her eyes full of adoration and affection. "I still do."

"That's all I needed to hear." Simultaneously, Emma thrust up forcefully, pushing her cock as deep as it would go inside the brunette. Regina held on, crying out in surprise, in desire.

Emma only grunted, moving against and inside Regina like nothing but the two of them existed on the whole planet, entirely focused on the two of them moving together. Relatively soon, Regina felt herself loosening around the giant cock inside her, allowing her inner walls room to start squeezing it and pulling at it, bringing the blonde's oversized dick to the exact place where she needed her most. The sound of getting fully and ridiculously fucked is its own seduction, and it drove Emma insane knowing she'd made the other woman so incredibly wet. Occasionally she'd feel Regina push back and down on her with all her might and just grind. Emma loved it, growling in response, imagining she could feel all the way up and through the other woman, truly combining them into one person, one soul. But this position quickly became too physically demanding, so Emma moved them to the edge of the couch and pulled Regina's hips against her, the gorgeous brunette's perfectly sculpted ass now resting on the back of the sofa. "Oh God, Emma, harder!" Emma let loose in response, her balls swelling to maximum, her own orgasm building fast, as she took long, slow strokes and plunged into her lover's depths, pounding her brutally with every thrust. "Emma, don't stop, please I'm so close, oh so good dear, please." Regina bit her lower lip hard as she bounced over Emma. Her inner walls began to tremble and Emma held her closer, their bodies now flush to each other, no air between them. "Oh Emma, yeah, oh fuck, Jesus, yeah FUCK, Emma!" and as Regina's orgasm overcame her, the world swam before her eyes. Never had she had an orgasm like this, and she gushed liquid joy between them, like an ocean had been stored inside her. Emma moaned at the sensation, holding Regina steady, once again letting the woman know she was safe and protected. With hundreds of sweet little kisses being placed all over her face and neck, Regina slowly returned to the present, and was reminded of Emma's need by the extremely hard cock still pushing inside her. She slowly began bucking against Emma again, encouraging the blonde to continue with every long deep stroke. "Oh God, Emma, I want you to come for me. Fill me. Stuff me. Completely. Show me who I belong to. Own me. Please, Emma. Let go. . .for me." Seeing and feeling the woman she loved come undone around her and then listening to her beg to be filled with her cum was was all the blonde could take. "I'm coming, Gina. I'm gonna completely fill you so full you'll be dripping with me for days. You'll never forget who fucked you, baby. Hold your legs open, now clamp down like that. Yeah. Oh fuck, Gina. Mmm, Good girl."

"Oh god yes, Emma, please. Princess, get it everywhere, on me, in me, I want you, I _need_ you."

"Always, Gina, nnngh - fuck, girl, I'm yours." And right as Emma was about to make her final move, the one she knew would send her over the edge, Regina pulled her out hard and fast with a long slurp, hand on her shaft, squeezing it, long perfectly manicured nails lightly digging into the skin.

Emma screamed, squeezing her eyes tight in agony. _No, no, NOO! This wasn't fucking happening._ "Regina! What the hell!" Emma was angry, she was raw, she was at the top of her precipice, finally, before it had been all taken away. Her balls shuddered, aching, throbbing, her dick feeling harder than steel.

"Open your eyes, Emma."

Emma did as she was told and saw her thick cock wrapped in those gorgeously long fingers. To say her discomfort was acute would be inaccurate. _This was MADNESS. She wasn't going to survive this._ Tears filled her eyes once more, the pain, the unfulfilled desire unbearable.

Regina slid her other hand under Emma's chin and forced their eyes to meet. There was a glint of something in those "don't fuck with me eyes" that caused a shiver of real fear to run down Emma's spine, forcing her to pay full attention despite her current condition. "Ms. Swan, you will never, _ever_ touch another woman who isn't me again. And if you disobey me, there will be no more conversation. There won't be any more second chances. You come inside me and you are mine, end of story. There is no one else after this act. And If you _ever_ decide to test me and step out on me again, you can be one hundred percent certain that I will find you and_ I. Will. BREAK. You_. Do we understand each other?"

When Emma didn't respond immediately, Regina gripped her cock more firmly, squeezing it, causing tears to start falling slowly down Emma's face. _This is unreal._ It all hurt way too much. Emma swallowed, knowing she needed to speak, but with her dick pulsing in Regina's hand, and her mind trying to work out how things went so wrong, so fast, she was finding her voice an unwilling participant. "Yes, Regina," Emma managed to sputter out.

"Yes, Regina, _what_?" Regina asked, her nails now sharply raking the length of Emma's shaft, causing the blonde to groan, terror and pleasure mixing delicately.

"I understand," Emma said meekly, pleading for her release.

"Oh, good. I'm glad we got that cleared up, dear," Regina responded, her thin, tight lips loosening into her famous tilted smirk, the one that said she was absolutely, positively, up to no good. "Well, you'd better finish fucking me, then." She smiled and kissed Emma softly, pulling the ridiculously hard dick up to her entrance and allowing Emma to lift her up again to settle back inside. Emma hissed at the feeling, loving the insane feel of this woman's pussy swallowing her up. Slowly they rocked together, Emma building back to the place she had been, feeling Regina's arousal growing again as well. Regina had her head nestled at the base of her neck, murmuring small sounds of pleasure, all of which encouraged Emma onward. Soon she knew she was close and Regina felt it too. She reached down underneath Emma's dick and grabbed both her balls, caressing them, rolling them around in her hands. Emma's eyes rolled back in her head. This was singularly the most painful and most erotic sexual experience she had ever had, and somehow that made it the best.

"Now come for me, Emma. Show me I own _you_."

That did it. Emma took one more giant thrust forward, and her huge cock spasmed and shook, dumping load after load of hot, thick cum into Regina's tight pussy. Once her balls were finally squeezed dry, Emma sighed in sheer ecstasy at having finally achieved release, and began to relax, loving the sensation of the mayor's inner walls milking the last of her jizz out of her. Emma smiled against the other woman's cheek and whispered, "I love you, Gina. With everything I have and all that I am. I will never hurt you again." Regina's inner walls shivered again upon hearing Emma's declaration and she surprised them both by coming again, harder than she had all night. The blonde's body hummed in delight at the unexpected and lovely surprise.

They both sat there, breathing hard, foreheads touching, collecting themselves. Emma felt her connection to the inside of Regina dissolving. She found herself, for the first time, actually mourning the sensation. Regina noticed as well, and comforted Emma. "Your little monster will be back tomorrow, dear. And we'll have just as much fun then, I promise." Emma lifted her head and smiled, recapturing the mayor's lips in her own for a long, intimate kiss that breathed everything sweet and beautiful that she'd never been able to say to the woman she now held. When they finally broke apart, Emma helped Regina hop off the couch and with their fingers laced together, Emma said, lovingly, "Probably not, Gina, it's done." The blonde nuzzled her True Love's neck. "Henry will have a sister, my dear, sweet, perfect, beautiful, and _unbroken_, Regina Mills." The princess then kissed her queen sweetly, passion lighting lazily again between them. "And she's going to have your eyes."

**~*~ THE END *~***

**... or is it...?**

* * *

****A/N: Hey everybody, first thing's first! ****If you loved this fic, _pretty please_ (with a cherry on top!) head over to my other Once Upon a Time futanari (this one's a were!peen story) fic, "You Came to Me", and leave me a review! Please give it a chance... it's a total labor of love for me and your feedback would mean soooo much! Anyways, thanks in advance! :D**

******Ok, so... getting to it!**

_Quick note: Please do not reveal the ending in your review, so not to spoil it for other readers. Thank you!_

I owe you all a BIG round of thanks for all of the love and support you've given this fic. I was ultimately surprised by some of the extreme hate mail and hate reviews I got, but I published them all, because I hate censorship. That said, I'd like to remind people that this really was just a silly sweet little fic, and was never meant to be taken as a serious SQ epic romance or anything. I am brand new to fiction writing and this was just for fun. Now, to clear some other things up...

a) I paired Emma with Ruby for her little tantrum because she needed to get it out of her system and figure herself out, and the only one I thought worthy of her being with that wasn't a total crack!ship was sweet Rubes. I meant no offense; I, too, am a die hard Swan Queen shipper. Although it was sort of fun to explore a different pairing for the Emma character, albeit briefly. I also realize I didn't capture any of the characters completely to canon. Regina would most likely have made Emma sit naked with her boner on her front lawn for at least 3 days, all the while telling her she was worthless. I get this. My intention was not realism. This was just ridiculous and fluffy and smutty, as intended. So hopefully that's the last I hear about it being unrealistic. I know it was. I get it. I really, really do. Ok? Ok.

b) Ruby _didn't_ know everything about the prophecy. In my mind, she figured some of it out later, probably remembering something she'd read once, maybe Regina isn't the only one with that book or maybe it drifted around FTL at some point or something, I really don't know. LOL. Anyways, I figured, as with the realizations Emma had in the car ride, Ruby probably had some of her own while they were going at it, (remember she asked herself outside the high school gym wtf was up with Emma growing a penis; she totes didn't know!) and, as Ruby is ought to do, just went with it. She probably thought, because she's Ruby, that if that if that was the way things were supposed to happen and she was Emma's TL, then who was she to question it. Then when things weren't "resolved" during their lovemaking, the only one Ruby could ever see Emma being with besides her was Regina, and so she mentioned the other woman.

c) This was not supposed to be smut for smut's sake. I hope it didn't come across that way. I wanted a short love story where SQ made a baby naturally together and this is what fell out of my head. They were adults who thought there was something bigger at play and/or were acting on curiosity and passion. No one was meant to be "slutty". Nor, btw, have I ever had a penis, so if some things are somewhat inaccurate, my bad. I'm a lesbian, wtf do I know? I just guessed on a lot of it. lol

d) Lastly, because I know I'm going to get questions about this, Emma knew about the conception of the baby and that it's a girl etc, because she's the product of True Love and has some innate magical properties because of it, kind of like a demi-God or Star Man. I mean she makes fairy dust in magical testes, FFS. LOL. So _I_ felt that once she accepted her role in the prophecy, the full knowledge of everything surrounding the concept of her being the embodiment of True Love just, well, sort of _came_ to her somehow. (No pun intended. Although, now that it happened, I am giggling. hehe)

e) CORRECTIONS:

1. Emma cleaned herself up. This was never intentional to make you guys sick to your stomachs... I simply forgot it, caught up in other aspects of the story. Please forgive me? It's now been corrected and inconsistencies resolved. Sorry again. That was pretty gross. :/

2. OOC issues with Regina and Emma calling each other "baby". I did feel weird writing that into the dialogue for them but then I thought well people say stuff during sex they don't usually, but upon further thought I decided they would NOT say that to each other. Therefore, it has been removed.

Thanks for all the feedback, readers! You guys make this a better story!

Ok, well that's all I can think to add for now. Hope that clarified things a bit? And if it didn't, please PM me any time, I love mail. Whew! Ok, so... In general, I hope most of you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. This was my first fanfic ever, and it's been a real joy to write for you all. Check out my Red Beauty story and give it some love too, if you get a chance. Thanks again, everyone! **Peace and love, Regals! xoxo**


End file.
